All Star Batman and Robin, the Boy Wonder Vol 1
continuity. The first issue of All Star Batman and Robin was the highest-selling comic book of 2005, selling more copies than the first issues of the crossover events of both DC Comics (Infinite Crisis #1) and Marvel Comics (House of M #1). Story The first two issues of the series focuses on the murder of Dick Grayson's parents and the immediate aftermath. The story is seen from a variety of points of view, including Dick Grayson, Batman, and reporter Vicki Vale. It begins when Bruce Wayne and Vicki Vale go on a date to the circus, where one of the acts is "The Flying Graysons", an acrobatic family consisting of twelve year-old Dick Grayson and his parents. When Dick's parents are shot to death by a hit man, he is taken from the scene by several Gotham City policemen who threaten him and try to convince him to cover up the murder. After subduing the gunman, a criminal named "Jocko-boy Vanzetti," Batman tracks down the police, fights them off, and drives off with Dick, while Vicki and Alfred Pennyworth watch. A fleet of police cars and motorcycles chase after the Batmobile with orders to kill Batman. In the Batmobile, Batman shocks Dick out of his traumatized state, refusing to let him grieve, and offers to train Dick to fight crime at Batman's side. Batman tells Dick that the Gotham City police are corrupt, save for one cop. Dick agrees to join Batman in order to learn why his parents died. The third issue features Black Canary, portrayed as violent and wild, with an as-yet-unknown interest in locating Batman. Superman, appearing as well, becomes enraged after reading the Daily Planet and learning Batman has kidnapped Dick Grayson. Issue four features Vicki Vale in critical condition at a hospital, very near death. Batman (now sporting beard growth) introduces Dick Grayson to the Batcave. He is unimpressed. Hungry, Dick Grayson asks for something to eat. Batman instructs Dick Grayson to hunt for the vermin that infest the cave in order to survive. Alfred informs Batman that Vicki Vale is dying. Batman knows of a doctor in Paris who may be able to save her. He reveals to Superman, via Alfred, that he knows Clark Kent is Superman, and blackmails him into racing over to Paris to fetch him. Dick Grayson refuses to be reduced to eating rats to survive, and is fed a cheeseburger (with fries) by Alfred. Alfred and Batman get into an argument, in which Batman grabs him by the scruff of his neck. Alfred boldly states to his employer, "Sir, I am your butler. I am your aide. I am your medic. I am not, however, your slave. Unhand me." The issue concludes with Batman doing so, and thinking that "this little brat is going to ruin everything." Fan reaction The over-the-top dialog has polarized the fan base. Some find the speech-patterns totally repetitive and unrealistic while others find it refreshing compared to the mainstream version of Batman. Others still argue that Batman is speaking out of character in verbally assaulting a 12 year old, though his comments can be attributed to his attempts to keep Dick angry, rather than go into shock concerning his current situation. * Dick Grayson: So what do you call this thing, anyway? * Batman: The Batmobile. * Dick Grayson: That is totally queer. * Batman: Shut up. * Dick Grayson: Who the hell are you anyway, giving out orders like this? * Batman: What are you, dense? Are you retarded or something? Who the hell do you think I am? I'm the goddamn Batman. This, however, does not explain other instances of out-of-character dialogue, including referring to Dick Grayson as a "Brat" in his own thoughts, threatening Alfred and being hostile in his views to Superman. All in all it seems as if Miller's Batman is angrier and ruder. Other fans have taken issue with not just the excessive use of fanservice https://community.livejournal.com/scans_daily/1289100.html, but also what is perceived as the unintentional self-parody of Frank Miller. https://www.stomptokyo.com/scott/blog/C4482399/E1059027263/ Aside from the over-the-top dialogue, one major complaint coming from fans is the slow pace at which the story is moving. The most obvious example of this being that it has taken four issues to have Batman and Dick Grayson travel from the circus to the Batcave, though very little has been accomplished in terms of story development. Continuity The series appears to be in different continuity to All-Star Superman. For instance, in All-Star Superman #2, Superman mentions Robin when he is talking to Lois in the Fortress of Solitude, whereas Robin does not yet exist in this series. Also, issue #4 of Batman & Robin shows Superman running on water and leaping 1/8th of a mile: in All-Star Superman, Superman is shown as being able to fly. Batman mentions knowledge of Superman's secret identity but Superman knows not of Batman's, whereas in All-Star Superman, Superman mentions the time Batman dresses up as Clark, meaning he knows Batman's identity. The All-Star titles are self-contained, despite sharing a label. Morrison's comic aims for a "Silver Age Old School" Superman with a modern twist. Miller's Batman comic aims for his own well known style beats. | IssueList = * * * * * * * * * * | TradePaperbackName1 = | TradePaperbackYear1 = 2009 | TradePaperbackISBN1 = 978-1401220082 | SeeAlso = * * All Star }}